Truth or False
by Psyc0gurl0
Summary: One shot! LoVe & MaDi! Post movie. Veronica and Mac go out for Girls Night and run into Logan and Dick.


**Disclaimer:** No one belongs to me! If they did there would be more LoVe in the world and MaDi would've been canon. Can't wait for the webseries tho. Anywho everything belongs to Rob Thomas aka a genius.

**Summary:** Veronica and Mac go to a new nightclub for Girls Night and run into Logan and Dick.

**Couples:** MaDi & LoVe

**Author's Note:** Just a little one shot for **Bondpoulos** for her birthday! Yay! Anywho just something that popped into my head bc MaDi's awesome! Not sure if I'll add anything to this, but I hope you guys enjoy it. I needed a slight break from _Of Bloodshed, babies, and Epic LoVe_ since it's winding down and I needed soemthing to fill the void. Anywho enough read on! Let me know what you think!

**Enjoy!**

**Truth Or False**

Veronica felt a bit silly as they walked into the new nightclub in downtown Neptune. She didn't go out much, but she knew she owed Mac after everything including one night out on the town at the newest hottest nightclub. Especially because Mac just broke up with her boyfriend of six months and needed a fun Girls Night out.

Veronica wore a short tight black sleeveless dress with sky high heels, not her usual uniform in the slightest, but Mac had insisted. Girls Night Out apparent required dressing up. Mac on the other hand was wearing a sparkly halter top and a pair of tight jeans. Veronica semi wished she'd gone with a pair of jeans, but all the ones she owned were dirty and in the wash. They had only been there for five seconds and already she wanted to escape.

Veronica had a very hot jealous Navy boyfriend waiting for her at his place whenever she could escape back to the sanctuary they had built for themselves. Granted the house belonged to one Dick Casablancas who was ever so kind to allow Logan to stay there between deployments and in turn allow Veronica to stay over. Said jealous boyfriend had been home for about two months and they'd been inseparable ever since.

They were even looking for a place together even though she knew it was too soon. But that didn't seem to stop her since the last two months had been perfect bliss and before that their 6 months apart had been filled with information both felt comfortable enough to discuss and prior to that they'd had two weeks of bliss and about sixteen years of getting to know each other. So in retrospect moving in together wasn't that big of a leap since they'd know each other since they were twelve and their relationship had been a rollercoaster ride ever since.

Regardless she was ready to take the next step, something she never thought she'd ever say in a million years, but she loved him and he loved her and their relationship was finally adult. She felt completely stable and trusting, which was why she knew she had to take one night to spend with her best girl friend and help her get over her loser boyfriend.

"So this is the new club." Veronica mused looking around with arched eyebrows.

"Don't judge too hard Veronica the men may not approach." Mac said trying to keep her face impassive as she saw the men eyeing her and Veronica.

"Ahh there fellow watchers we have the lioness on the prowl for her latest victim. Will it be the alpha male? The hipster? Or the—" Veronica cut herself off her eyes resting on a very familiar head of blonde hair.

"Dick." She said narrowing her eyes as she saw who was with him.

Said jealous boyfriend who would definitely not approve of her wearing very short black dress was beside him talking with two tall brunette girls and drinking a scotch.

"The nerve of some lions." Mac mused looking between her and Logan across the nightclub.

"Come on, Bond, let's get us a drink and find some boys to flirt with." Mac said taking Veronica by the elbow and moving her along.

"I don't want a boy to flirt with I want my boy to flirt with." She huffed glaring across the nightclub at him.

"Come on Veronica this is supposed to be Girls Night. Let's get a drink find a table to look good at and I'll find some guy to make out with so I can pretend Jeremy doesn't exist." Mac said as they approached the bar.

Veronica raised an eyebrow at her. "Mac making out with random guys? Wow the days of shyness and high school really are behind you." she said smirking at Mac.

"Better believe it, Bond." Mac said giving a smile to the bartender and ordering them both shots.

"So, what is your type these days? Computer genius? Hipster millionaire? An old billionaire? Tell me who I should be a spotting?" Veronica mused looking around the bar, but unable to keep her eyes off her Navy boyfriend who still had not noticed her presence.

"Can you tell me why Logan hasn't approached us though? Is he too absorbed in talking with Thing one and Thing two to notice me?" Veronica asked shifting in her seat and looking at Mac anxiously.

Mac raised an eyebrow at her and lifted her shot so Veronica would follow suit.

"Girls Night, remember? And I'm sure he saw you." Mac said trying to make Veronica feel better.

Veronica pouted and took the shot before flagging down the bartender and ordering them another.

"Maybe moving in isn't such a good idea." She mumbled her eyes drawing back to Logan who was laughing at something Thing One said.

Mac sighed and gave her a look. "Do you want to go over there? Say hi? Would it make you feel better?"

Veronica shook her head and looked at the bartender who was handing them a shot.

"Can I get a beer too?" Veronica asked gesturing to the drinks. He nodded and slide her an IPA.

"Trying to get wasted, Bond?" Mac asked.

Veronica shrugged, "It is Girls Night! And it's you who should be getting drunk too. You did just break up with Jeremy."

Mac nodded and took her shot before chasing it with Veronica's IPA.

"So you and Logan moving in together?" Mac asked trying to get Veronica's attention back on her so she wouldn't keep looking over at Logan and Dick.

Veronica smiled despite herself, "Yeah if he doesn't leave me for a tall brunette. She's not even that attractive." She said irritably.

"He's not going to leave you he's only been in love with you for years including the nine you spent apart. Come on let's go mingle. Maybe there is a hipster millionaire in my future." Mac said winking at her before she ordered a martini and they walked across the crowded nightclub. They didn't get very far before two guys stopped them. One was tall and blonde and the other was brunette, but they looked similar and had nice green eyes.

"Hey we couldn't help but notice you two looked like you wanted to dance." The blonde said eyeing Mac.

Mac smiled at him and looked at Veronica. "Wanna dance?" she asked with a shrug.

Veronica looked across the bar at Logan who was still with Dick and the two Things.

"Why not." She said with a deep breath knowing that this was probably not the best idea.

The brunette guy smiled, "I'm John and this is Brad. What are your names?" he asked as they began to led them over to the edge of the dance floor where some techno music was blasting and people were rubbing on each other.

"Marcia and Betty." Mac said before Veronica could say anything.

Veronica's mouth dropped open slightly and she looked over at Mac who smiled at her.

"Nice." John said as they got to the dance floor. He put his hand on the small of her back to lead her into the sea of people humping and she immediately stiffened feeling the familiar pair of eyes trained on her. She didn't need to look up to know that Logan finally found her, but despite herself she did and she wasn't disappointed to find his passion filled brown eyes staring directly at her and the guy who's hand was on her.

She smirked across the room at him and gave him a wink as John continued to pull her towards the dance floor. However they were intercepted.

Logan's jaw was clenched as he looked down at Veronica with the guy beside her.

"Can I talk to you?" Logan asked giving her that look that meant that she had pushed him too far. There was fire in his eyes and she couldn't help, but be completely turned on by the jealousy she saw in the depths.

"Sure." She said pulling away from the guy and moving towards Logan.

John stared at her before snapping back to it. "Where are you going?" he called after her amazed that he was being ditched for what he thought to be a total stranger.

"John this is Logan, my boyfriend." She said shortly before looking over at Mac who was rolling her eyes playfully at her.

"Will you be ok?" Veronica asked ignoring John sputtering as she looked at Mac.

Mac looked up at the tall blonde male she'd acquired and she nodded hesitantly.

"Woaw, Logan what babes did you—Oh! It's jut Ghostworld, and Ronnie." Dick said coming up to the small party and letting his eyes roam over Mac's body.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Mac said crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Dick.

Dick chuckled and shrugged sipping from his drink. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked completely ignoring the other two guys.

"About to go dance, what does it look like?" Mac asked exasperated. She had just wanted one night of just girls and maybe a nice make out session with a nice guy. But instead she was surrounded by two unhappy looking men both of whom where very cute and one Dick. Plus Veronica and Logan who were currently have a silent conversation with their eyes. She sighed and looked back at Brad with a smile.

"So are we going to dance?" she asked ignoring Dick watching her.

Brad hesitated looking at his friend over her head. "Who are your friends?" he asked looking at Dick and Logan who was currently focused on Veronica.

"People from high school. So dancing, now?" she asked trying to maneuver him away from Dick and to the dance floor.

Brad hesitated again and looked at John. She looked over at John noticing that he was nodding his head over at the two tall brunettes ironically Logan and Dick had been talking to.

"Maybe later?" Brad said giving her an apologetic smile before making haste away from them.

Mac watched incredulously at the nerve of the two guys.

"Classic." Dick said looking at her aghast expression.

"What's classic?" she asked annoyed looking at Dick and trying to ignore Veronica and Logan who were now having a whispering argument with each other.

"Wingman. They were only over here cause you and Ronnie were together. The one dude couldn't go off by himself without leaving his dude. Bros before hoes, you know." Dick said smirking at her.

Mac scowled and moved away from the edge of the dance floor and going over to the bar ordering two shots that she downed straight after the other.

"Woaw Ghostworld—" Dick said behind her watching as she drank the two shots quicker than he could imagine.

"I told you to stop calling me that." she said angrily.

"Why? It's a rad nickname, dude."

"Because." She said shortly ordering another beer and moving away from the bar.

"Because…" Dick asked eyeing the beer in her hand.

"Because it reminds me of high school and I don't enjoy torture much to contrary belief." She said glaring up at Dick.

He chuckled and drank from his own drink as Logan and Veronica came to join them both with matching scowls.

"So should we find a table?" Logan said at last.

"Sure." Mac said leading them through the club. They finally found an empty table in the back that they all squeezed into. Logan and Veronica glared across the table at each other and Mac and Dick drank their drinks awkwardly.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Dick asked again.

"Girls Night Out." Veronica bit out taking a drink of Mac's beer.

"What are you doing here? Other than flirting with girls?" she spat angrily looking over at Logan.

He scowled, "I told you we weren't flirting. We were just talking and besides you were about to go dance with some rando so don't even act like that Veronica." He snapped.

She glared and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm here for Girls Night Out, Logan. Mac wanted to dance I was doing her a favor." She said.

"Dressed like that? You look like a high class hooker." He said angrily.

Her eyes widened in disbelief and she huffed. "I wore this dress when we went out last weekend! Did I look like a high class hooker then?" she snarled back.

"No because you were out with me! I don't like you wearing that dress for other guys!"

"I wasn't! I am at Girls Night Out!"

"Other guys were ogling you Veronica! You just…" he trailed off closing his eyes for a brief moment and counting down from ten trying to rope in his anger. Finally he let out a low breath and opened his eyes gazing at her.

"You look gorgeous." He said finally.

She gave him a weak smile and nodded. "Thanks. So do you." she said earning herself a grin from him.

There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other both oblivious to Dick and Mac awkwardly sitting there.

"And for the record I don't like seeing you flirt with other girls, which you totally were." She said before getting up and holding out her hand.

He stared at her torn between wanting to argue back and dropping it to take her hand.

"Dance with me." She said giving him a goofy smile and he grinned back his mind going straight to the memory of them dancing together senior year. Her words solidified his desire to take her hand and he stood up and walked to the dance floor without looking back at Mac or Dick.

"They're weird." Dick mumbled watching his best friend and his girlfriend go off together.

"Yeah." Mac said absently swallowing the last of her beer.

"So much for Girls Night." She mumbled setting her beer down.

"So dude, like what does Girls Night entail?" Dick asked curiously.

She opened her mouth to answer, but spotted a waitress who she flagged down and ordered another drink from.

"Does getting plastered generally happen during Girls Night?" he asked watching as she played with the label on the beer bottle.

She smiled slightly and shook her head, "Jeremy and I broke up." She said reluctantly knowing that if she hadn't had so much to drink she wouldn't be telling Dick this.

"Who's Jeremy?" Dick asked watching her curiously.

"My ex."

Dick nodded as if that explained everything and the two of them sat there staring at the various club goers pass them.

"You can still have fun even if Veronica's off banging Logan." Dick said nonchalantly.

"Dick they aren't banging they're dancing." She said rolling her eyes.

Dick raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a 'get real' look. She sighed and knew he was right. She looked down at the table not knowing how she had gotten stuck with Dick of all people in a nightclub on her way to drunk after just breaking up with Jeremy.

"What can I do?" she asked looking up and resigning herself to a weird night with Dick something that had happened once about five years ago after another break up with another loser boy. She didn't like to think about that time. Nor did she ever talk to him about it. It was one of those things that was just dropped without mention. It was too weird to even think about hooking up with her dead ex boyfriend's brother. But on the other hand that was about ten years ago so maybe it wouldn't be so weird now even if it was weird five years ago. She shook her head knowing she had too much to drink at this point and was confusing herself about thoughts of Dick and the past.

"You know, dude, to get over someone you gotta get under someone else." He said logically pointing his beer at her.

She smiled slightly and shook her head. "You know that doesn't work." She said thinking of her original plan of finding a random guy to make out with. She knew that didn't work, but that was still her plan. She had tried the getting under thing and it never panned out. It just left a bigger mess than before.

"True, but maybe it'll work for you this time." he said shrugging.

She sighed and looked at the waitress bringing them more drinks.

"What else?" she asked looking into Dick's blue eyes.

He shrugged. "What do you wanna do?" he asked.

She thought about it considering her options. "If you wanna leave don't let me stop you." she said as a way to get out of whatever was going to happen. The weirdness that could happen. The potential round two of hookup that could happen. She didn't know yet, she was just trying to drink the worries away. Although she didn't want to take up his night. She knew he probably had some babes on speed dial or something looking for a good time.

"Do I look like I wanna leave?" he asked leaning forward.

She shook her head and took a sip of her drink.

"Ok then. So what do you wanna do?" he asked again their eyes meeting. She felt a twitter in her stomach and she looked away too familiar with the feeling when she looked at Dick. It was the feeling that had convinced her the last time and she wasn't doing that again. She knew it wouldn't go anywhere. Dick was a manwhore and he wasn't changing his ways for a computer geek like her. She felt saddened momentarily thinking of how high school she felt. She thought she was over it.

"Let's play a game." She said looking at the drink in front of her.

"What game?" he asked suspiciously.

"I never." She said knowing that if she was sober she'd never suggest such a thing.

Dick shook his head. "I always lose at that. How about true or false." He suggested.

She frowned trying to remember if she'd played that one in college.

"How do you play?" she asked.

"You say something and the other person has to say if it's a truth or a lie. If the person gets caught in the lie they drink if the person is right then the other one drinks. Get it?" Dick said smirking.

She shook her head not understanding at all, but then again this was Dick and he probably made it up on the spot.

"You'll see." He said vaguely before waving the waitress back over and ordering them a few shots a piece so they could play properly.

"At this point you'll be having to carry me out of here." She said already feeling drunk from the drinks from earlier.

Dick smiled, "It's happened to me before at least you're light." He said before clearing his throat and straightening up. "Ok. True or false I have streaked through high school and college campuses." He said smiling widely.

"True." She said rolling her eyes.

He took a sip of his beer grinning all the while.

"Ok True or false…I didn't loose my virginity until 25." She said smirking at Dick.

He frowned thinking for a moment, "False."

She scowled and drank.

"So when did you lose it?" he asked curiously.

"19." She said quietly thinking of the night at the Grand at the Graduation party when everything went to hell.

"True or false I was arrested."

"True."

He took a drink and gestured for her to go.

"I've never been in love." She said smiling at him.

He grinned, "that's easy. True."

She shook her head and his smile dropped as he drank.

"True or false I had a dog."

She frowned thinking back. "False."

He gestured for her to drink and she did. The rounds went back and forth the tone kept light as they became drunker and drunker. Mac even found herself having a good time. The waitress came by with more drinks so the number of shots was doubled. Mac let out a low groan feeling the effects as her vision swam before her.

"True or false I felt bad about not calling you the next morning." Dick said quietly

She blinked rapidly her mind hazy from the alcohol as she tried to comprehend what he'd said. "Um…false?" she questioned.

He shook his head and gestured for her to drink. She swallowed and shifted in her seat looking into the sea of people around her.

"Do you think Logan and Veronica are coming back?" she asked wondering if she'd been ditched on Girls Night.

"Does it really matter? You have Dick to keep you company." He said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She grimaced and looked down at her phone. "That's what I'm afraid of." She mumbled as he laughed.

"She's with Logan I'm sure she's fine." he said trying to get her to set down the phone. She nodded sending Veronica a garbled text and then turned back to Dick.

"Besides I'll take you home." Dick said as if it wasn't a big deal. But it was since that's how it had happened the first time. She shook her head trying to get her mind away from comparing the last time with Dick to this time. It was just an outing between two friends. It was a coincidence. If Logan and Dick hadn't been at the club then she'd be with Veronica and two other random guys, she found herself feeling sad at that and surprised at how comfortable she was feeling with Dick. As well as how much she enjoyed his company.

"True or false I had a good time that night." She said lifting her glass and looking him straight in the eye.

Dick mock frowned, "Which night?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb, Dick. I know you're smart. You know what night I'm talking about." She said wanting to kick him.

He chuckled and shrugged. "True."

She took a drink and waved for him to go.

"True or false I want to repeat it." He said smiling as her face flamed up.

"False?" she squeaked out.

Dick shook his head slowly and she tentatively brought the last shot up to her lips. She took it never taking her eyes off of him. She placed the shot glass back on the table and scooted forward her gaze concentrated on his lips. The memory of them made her want to close the distance between them and kiss those lips. She shook her head trying to clear her mind of the fogginess, but when she looked back at him she was still overcome with the desire to lean forward and kiss him.

"We have no more shots." She slurred slightly.

Dick smiled softly and nodded, "yeah."

They stared at each other each moving forward and not realizing it.

"Do you wanna maybe get out of here?" he asked softly.

"I don't want to get under someone just to forget them." She said quietly.

Dick looked away and shrugged trying to be nonchalant. "If I promise to be on my best behavior? Maybe we could go back to my place and talk." He said quietly.

She laughed, "you just want to talk? That's it?" she asked incredulously.

He looked affronted and moved away. "I'm not going to take advantage of you, Mac. You just broke up with your boyfriend."

The word boyfriend was like cold water being dumped on her and she nodded moving away. "Yeah you're right." She said nodding drunkenly.

"It's just going to be a bigger mess." She added looking into his eyes.

He looked back at her knowing that the mood was ruined. "Maybe we could go out though. Start over? You can take me to one of those stupid vegetarian restaurants." He said.

She smiled the familiar warm feelings she now associated with Dick swirling in her stomach. Or maybe it was the alcohol, but she knew it wasn't or maybe she hoped. Since after Cassidy everything with Dick had been different, maybe if she was honest everything was already different even when Cassidy was still alive.

"Yeah ok." She agreed finally finding her voice. She reminded herself that she could try this thing with Dick. Their singular night together had been amazing so she might as well try it out. She was curious to get to know him. She already knew the layers he showed everyone else, but what about the Dick no one knew?

Just then Veronica and Logan came stumbling back to them each looking out of breath and flushed.

"Sorry we had a…thing." Veronica said shifting awkwardly beside Logan who chuckled just as uncomfortably.

"It's fine. Let's go." Mac said drunkenly standing up. Dick helped her and shot him a thankful smile. Logan and Veronica shared a look as the foursome walked out of the nightclub Mac and Dick drunkenly walking in front as they tried to unsuccessfully haul down a cab.

"What do you think went on? They look mighty friendly." Veronica muttered to Logan.

Logan shrugged and wrapped an arm around her as Mac stumbled into Dick and finally he flung her over his shoulder with a shriek.

"Dunno, but I'm sure Dick will tell me." He said kissing her on the forehead.

She nodded watching as Dick slapped Mac's ass and she shrieked again.

"They're weird." She muttered as Mac burst into giggles at something Dick said.

"Yeah." Logan said smiling as a cab finally pulled over and they all got in. "But not as weird as us." He added giving her a quick kiss before ushering her inside.

She grinned, "Definitely not." She said pulling him inside after her.

**END**

Please review!


End file.
